Mati Lampu
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: Cerita singkat klasik tentang percakapan Jumin dan Zen ketika mati lampu.


Disclaimer : Cheritz

Pair : Jumin Han x Zen(Hyun Ryu)

Warn : shonen-ai, boy x boy, percakapan tak penting

dengan berbagai typo dan ketidak-menarikannya.

 **Don't like don't read**

.

.

Zen dan Jumin milik Cheritz, but all of this story is totally mine. #sokinggris!

 **MATI LAMPU**

"Zen! Cepat nyalakan lilinnya!"

Rabu malam, di waktu yang hampir larut, terjadi pemadaman listrik di beberapa komplek pemukiman. Padahal, saat itu hujan sedang deras-derasnya, alhasil pria berambut putih bermata merah menggerutu sejadi-jadinya.

"Berisik! Ini sedang kunyalakan!"

Jika malam ini tidak mati lampu, jika hujan tidak turun dengan derasnya, dan JIKA si orang kaya raya brengsek -panggilan Zen pada jumin jika sedang kesal padanya- itu TIDAK DATANG ketempatnya, Zen seharusnya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi dengan tenang.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Jumin Han, sang kekasih tercinta datang dengan alasan rindu yang tak tertolong. Sedangkan dirinya tahu dan sudah mengerti dengan jelas diluar kepala, bahwa Jumin tidak akan datang kerumahnya secara tiba-tiba saat malam jika bukan karena 'lapar'. Tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah menuruti, meski tubuhnya lelah, tapi ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Jumin.

Dan sialnya, setelah acara makan-memakan, hujan besar turun beserta petir dan gemuruh. Juga .. Mati lampu. Mengakibatkan bibir manis Zen yang biasa tersenyum, kini tak hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan. Bagaimana tidak, pinggangnya yang masih amat-sangat sakit harus dipaksa berjalan demi mencari lilin di keadaan gelap gulita seperti ini.

Kenapa ... tidak Jumin saja ? Jawabannya, mustahil. Karena pria tampan konglomerat yang menjengkelkan tingkat dewa Yunani(?) itu takut pada gelap. Tepatnya phobia. Jadilah sekarang Zen yang kesusahan.

"Puas ?"

Lilin sudah menyala di setiap sudut kamarnya. Ia melempar tatapan sebal kearah jumin. Namun yang ditatap hanya menghela napas lega. Zen mulai berpikir seharusnya Jumin lebih banyak bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih sebaik dan sesabar dirinya.

Tidak menjawab, Jumin malah menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan sang pujaan hati agar ikut berbaring. Menyebalkan, batin Zen. Ia memutar bola mata lalu merebahkan diri disamping Jumin tanpa berkata apapun. Kadang ia bingung, kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk tidak patuh pada Jumin.

Zen jauh dari keluarganya, ditambah hubungan ia dengan kedua orang tuanya tidak cukup baik. Namun walau bagaimana pun, kerap semilir rindu yang terselip terangkat kembali menjalar keingatannya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, Jumin juga tidak begitu dekat dengan sanak keluarga, terutama orang tua. Berbagai perdebatan selalu terjadi jika ia berjumpa dengan sang ayah. Ibunda tercinta pun kini terlihat enggan mendekatinya setelah curiga ada yang tidak beres antara kedekatan anaknya dengan sang aktor musikal, Zen.

JDARRRRRR!

Zen tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, melirik kearah Jumin hingga tatapan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Jumin takut gelap, entah apa yang terjadi hingga ia bisa memiliki phobia seperti ini. Dan Zen tidak ingin memusingkan itu. Toh, masih ada dirinya yang akan menggenggam tangan Jumin selalu disaat seperti ini. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan akan selalu menggenggamnya hingga akhir hayat.

Tapi .. Apakah bisa ? Apakah Tuhan akan mengizinkan ?

Melihat pandangan ibunda Jumin pada dirinya saja rasanya seperti tertusuk sebilah belati. Pandangan tak suka itu .. juga akan menular pada sanak keluarga Jumin yang lain. Jumin memang tidak menghiraukannya, tapi Zen tau itu sangat membahayakan bagi Jumin. Kekasihnya itu bisa di asingkan. Belum lagi karirnya sendiri dipastikan akan hancur jika berita tentang hubungannya ini menyebar. Tak ada lagi agensi yang akan menerimanya, para fans yang tergila-gila padanya juga akan menghilang, parahnya mungkin akan balik membenci.

Ia tidak bisa, satu-satunya sumber penghidupan Zen hanya sebagai aktor musikal. Dan Jumin juga harus mewarisi apa yang menjadi hak nya.

Lalu apa ? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? Dirinya sadar ia sangat mencintai Jumin. Tak tahu sebesar apa, namun jika itu sanggup membuatnya menahan sakit dengan terpaksa untuk mencari penerangan, itu berarti Jumin sudah mengisi seluruh hati Zen dengan sempurna.

Zen tersentak, tiba-tiba tangan Jumin mengelus pipinya dengan lembut lalu menyeka air mata yang terlanjur menetes. Ia .. Menangis ? Sejak kapan ?

Jumin tersenyum, dan seketika membuat Zen terperangah. Beberapa saat membongkar kembali kenangan-kenangan indah menjengkelkan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Jumin sangat jarang tersenyum, mungkin itulah sebabnya-

"Sudah, tenang. Aku ada." Tangan kiri Jumin menggenggam lembut tangan Zen, menautkan jari sedikit erat. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih mengelus pipi putih Zen dengan sayang.

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifmu tentangku. Tidak perlu takut, kau mendengarnya 'kan ?" Senyumannya mengembang sedikit, meyakinkan Zen dengan sedikit rasa teguh. Hanya sedikit, karena Jumin tahu Zen mampu melewati semua ini dengan keteguhan miliknya.

"Jadi tersenyumlah"

Jumin membawa Zen kedekapannya. Hangat. Kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Zen.

"Dan dengar lagi, .."

Jumin mengeratkan pelukannya, namun Zen malah tertawa. Menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum didalam pelukan Jumin.

"Tidak perlu takut" Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Bagai sebuah mantra, janji yang selalu mereka ucapkan untuk menguatkan hati satu sama lain disaat ketakutan datang tanpa permisi.

-mungkin itulah sebabnya, kepalanya seperti dihantam ombak. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya hanyut ikut tertelan lautan. Seluas apapun, sedalam apapun ia tenggelam, ia sudah berjanji untuk yakin. Kembali menautkan jemari bersama dengan segala konsekuensi. Berjuang sampai tak ada satupun yang tersisa.

Karena ia yakin-bukan, karena mereka yakin, hati tak pernah salah memilih.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menangis, disini aku yang phobia"

Sebuah tinju pelan mendarat di dada Jumin. Zen tidak menangis, setidaknya, ia yakin kalau ia tidak menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis, brengsek"

Jumin tertawa kecil atas sangkalan kasar Zen yang terdengar sangat manis baginya. Ia tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh indah Zen dan mengecup keningnya. Dan itu sukses membuat si empunya kening terbelalak dengan rona merah dipipi.

"Lalu .. bagaimana dengan ronde kedua~"

PLETAKK!

Bisikan seduktif Jumin yang berhembus tepat di telinga Zen dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras. Zen menyeringai. Tapi seringainya kandas saat Jumin tiba-tiba bangkit dan menindihnya dengan tatapan lapar.

'oh tidak..' batin Zen.

Keringat mulai menetes dipelipisnya. "Hey, J-jumin .. Bukankah .. K-kau masih phobia ?"

"Ya, tapi suhu panas yang bangkit dari dalam tubuhku saat bersentuhan denganmu mengusir rasa takutku."

Zen menelan ludah. Ia memalingkan wajah tak ingin menatap sang dominan. Namun tindakannya salah. Salah besar, karena telah membuka akses bagi Jumin untuk menggigit lehernya lalu menjilat hingga ia merinding. "Ne, Hyun~"

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
